Imagination Rocks
by McMuffinDragon
Summary: Latvia's night of babysitting Sealand, building forts, and fighting 10,000 enemies.


"We'll be back around eleven," Finland said as he was on his way out the door. "Emergency numbers are on the refrigerator. Mrs. Lindquist next door will probably call around nine to check up on you, even though I told her she didn't have to." Sweden honked the car horn outside. "I'm coming!" Finland called. "Okay, you should be fine. Bedtime is at ten, and he knows it, so if he gives you any trouble-" There was more honking from Sweden. "Alright, alright!" Finland jogged out to the car, shouting 'Have fun' as he went.

Latvia watched hesitantly as the silver car pulled out and drove away. It was when he turned around that the Baltic realized he didn't know where Sealand was. "Peter!" he called, looking up the stairs and in the backyard. Latvia began to hyperventilate; he'd only been in charge for ten minutes and had already lost Sealand. It was then that a foam dart struck him in the back of the head. The young nation whipped around to see Peter crouched on the stairs with a dart gun in one hand and a shield in the other. "W-What are you doing?" Latvia smiled a little as he bent and picked up the projectile.

"Freeze, heathen!" the boy on the stairs barked, brandishing his weapon, "Thou art mine enemy." He rushed down and grabbed the dart from Latvia's fingers, then fled down the hall. Latvia followed slowly. "Here," Peter jumped out from around the corner and offered his friend a similar gun with a grin, "you'll need this."

"Okay," Latvia said. He took the gun and Sealand shot him in the chest with another dart before dashing into the living room. "B-Be careful!" the Baltic called as he followed. He saw the micronation pulling chairs in from the adjacent dining room.

"Quick!" Sealand shouted, placing the chairs carefully in front of the couch. "I needeth to build a fortress." The boy darted from the room. Latvia could hear him thunder up the stairs. It was quiet for a couple seconds, and the Baltic stood in the living room, examining his firearm. There was more stomping as Sealand ran down the stairs and appeared in the doorway with a huge, pale yellow sheet fluttering behind him. He tossed the sheet on the couch and pulled one end over to the chairs.

Latvia shuffled over to the sofa, "Uh, do you want s-some help with your-"

"Oy! Hands off, barbarian!" The boy snapped, "Pew! Pew! Pew! Be gone!" he fired three more darts at his friend.

"O-Okay," Latvia backed up; Sealand gestured for him to keep going. The teen stumbled out of the room and stood awkwardly in the hall.

After almost a minute and a half, there was a crash and a faint cry of help in the living room. Latvia rushed back in and saw one of the chairs had tipped over, and Sealand was tangled up in the sheet, flailing about. The Baltic nation righted the chair and knelt on the floor; "h-hold on, Peter, you'll be okay," he said pulling on the cloth. In a flurry of yellow fabric, Sealand was free and sitting with the sheet pooled around him.

"Hello, heathen," the boy grinned sheepishly. "Couldst thou help me with my fort?"

"I-If you stop calling me a heathen," Latvia muttered as he gathered up the sheet.

"Alright!" the younger nation cheered. Together, they draped the sheet over the chairs and the sofa. A couple cushions and pillows propped up the 'roof.' When the fort was done, the mirconation lifted the edge of the sheet and peeked out into the house, empty except for Hana Tomago sleeping under the dining room table. "Okay," he whispered to Latvia, "so there's ten thousand enemies and only two of us. Uh, that's five thousand for me and five thousand for you. On 3, alright?" Latvia opened his mouth to say something. "Three!" Sealand shouted, running out of the fort, making gun noises.

By the time Latvia got out of the fort, Sealand had run through the dining room, down the hall, around the kitchen, and had come back behind the Baltic. The over excited 'warrior' stumbled right into the fort, reducing it to some chairs and pillows and the sheet.

After rebuilding the fortress for a second time, fortifying it with the vacuum cleaner and some cardboard boxes marked 'Fragile' and add second sheet so the structure went all the way to cover the television, Latvia noticed that it was almost eight. "Um, P-Peter," the babysitter said scooting forward to the boy who was watching an action movie with lots of explosions. The micronation made a noise to show he was listening. "Did you want anything to eat?"

"Yeah alright," Sealand muttered as he picked up his gun without looking away from the screen. "We'll go for provisions." The boy dashed out of the fort with his babysitter close behind.

When Latvia entered the kitchen, he found Sealand rummaging feverishly through the cabinets. "Cover me!" the boy shouted. Latvia stood in the doorway, pretending to watch for nonexistent enemies. "Go, go, go!" Sealand dashed by; his arms laden with chips, cookies, and breakfast cereal.

They sat inside the fort. Latvia had lost all sense of time; he had also given up on picking up the things Sealand spilled. The boy in question had tipped over a bag of chips and two boxes of cereal and crackers; he had now settled for snuggling up against Latvia, hugging his dart gun. "Peter, w-wanna go up to bed?" Latvia asked quietly.

"Mmm, no," the boy murmured, nuzzling up closer, "Just resting my eyes, you...keep watch for me."

So Latvia 'kept watch,' dozing off only a couple times. He woke at the swish of the sheet. Sweden and Finland had come home and were dismantling the fort.

"Looks like you two had fun," Finland smiled as Sweden picked up their adopted son and took him upstairs. "Thanks so much for doing this."

"It was n-no problem," Latvia sighed, slowly getting up. "So-Sorry about the mess."

Finland began putting the cushions back on the sofa. "Oh this is nothing. I'll take you home now if you're all set." Latvia nodded dumbly. Once they were in the car, Finland asked, "Are you free next week?"


End file.
